warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ancestor Gods
The Dwarfs venerate their ancestors instead of worshipping otherworldly gods. They believe that the spirits of the Ancestors watch over them, guide their actions, judge their achievements and determine if they have led worthy lives. Most widely revered are the Ancestor Gods. Of these, Grungni, Valaya, and Grimnir are the most important. According to Dwarflore, The three were born from deep within the hearts of the first mountains, and the entire Dwarf race are descended from them. Gazul, the younger brother of the three principle Ancestor Gods, protects the spirits of the clan ancestors. Smednir, Thungni, and Morgrim are other Ancestor Gods, whose worship tends to be restricted to specific clans. Religion in Dwarf Society Religion is integral to Dwarf society. It fulfills a role that transcends the normal bounds dictated by clan and, to a lesser degree, craftguild. It also plays a role in certain social functions like the exchange of marriage vows, judging those accused of breaking the law, consecrating new settlements, and conducting burial rites. Members of the priesthood are held in high esteem, both for their wisdom and because they represent the Ancestor Gods. Many disputes between clans and holds have been settled through the mediating efforts of priests. List of Ancestor Gods *'Grungni': Ancestor God of Mining and Stoneworking *'Valaya': Ancestor Goddess of Home and Healing *'Grimnir': Ancestor God of Warriors *'Gazul': Ancestor God of Underearth *'Smednir': Shaper of Ore *'Thungni': Ancestor God of Runesmiths *'Morgrim': Ancestor God of Engineers *'Grombrindal' (The White Dwarf) could be viewed as a minor Ancestor God, cultural hero, or legendary figure. * The ancestors of each individual Dawi Clan is worshiped by the Ancestor Cults. Spells Certain gods can grant spells to their worshippers, much like other gods of the Old World Pantheon. Divine Lore of Grungni *'One with the Stone': This spell uses a Symbol of Grungni and a fistful of stone dust. Once invoked, this spell grants the caster the ability to meld themselves into stone objects (including most tunnel walls). This spell permits the caster to pass through stone obstacles at a cautious rate of movement. If the caster is still inside the stone object when the spell expires, they are ejected from the stone at the point where they entered. Divine Lore of Gazul *'Retribution': This spell uses a Symbol of Gazul and water blessed by a cleric. This spell can be cast a cleric of Gazul against any group of Skeletons, Zombies, or ethereal Undead within 24 yards, and will affect between seven and sixteen members of the group, causing them to either crumble to dust or, in the case of ethereal undead, simply vanish. Sources * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 1st ED -- Stone and Steel ** : pg. 69 ** : pg. 70 ** : pg. 71 ** : pg. 72 ** : pg. 73 ** : pg. 74 ** : pg. 75 ** : pg. 76 ** : pg. 77 es:Dioses Ancestros Category:Ancestor Cults Category:Ancestor Gods Category:Dwarf Category:A Category:G